


于海浪之上回归故土

by lokeshvara



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokeshvara/pseuds/lokeshvara
Summary: 卡珊德拉目睹了希腊人献祭波吕克塞娜，得到了预言。
Relationships: Athena/Cassandra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	于海浪之上回归故土

**Author's Note:**

> 取名废，标题想不出来，随便胡诌了一个（其实叫下坠说不定也可以hhh，要不是这次恶心事情我也不会出来辣大家的眼睛）  
> 因为我的神话知识来源很杂很随便所以说不定有很多背景上的bug  
> 波吕克塞娜的部分采用了塞内加的描写，我实在是讨厌最初看到的施瓦布的那个版本。

映照着眼前的废墟的是另一片废墟。拥抱着失去孩子的母亲的是另一个母亲。火焰曾经装饰夜晚的宫殿，也能顿吞噬天空下的一切。如今这样的红色也已经厌倦了肆虐，悄然离去。留下的焦土马上被另一种红色沾染，伴随着生命的消逝与亲人的恸哭。

这是现在的伊利昂，但是卡珊德拉眼里它与另外的东西渐渐重叠。陌生的黄金宫殿里母狮拥着豺狼端坐在王座之上，欢笑宴饮。穿着华丽的公狮倒在他们面前的血泊中，任由他们踩踏辱骂。他的幼崽们围着尸体痛哭流涕，却无能为力。

同样的火焰与鲜血，同样的杀戮与哀哭。这是神赐予的预言。

***

卡珊德拉回过神来的时候，骚动已经结束。阿开亚人被波吕克塞娜的勇气和决意震慑，好好地埋葬了她。于是她便是最后一个留在故乡的特洛亚人。她的鲜血没有人清理，永远留在了敌人的墓前。血迹已经干涸，这是波吕克塞娜留下的最后一点痕迹。她最终与特洛亚的土地融为一体。

只有阿开亚人会做着这样骇人听闻的活人献祭，以为纯洁少女的鲜血可以取悦天上的神明。第一次是在他们集结军队蓄势待发的时候。但是就连女神阿尔忒弥斯也不忍看到这样的暴行，用一只鹿替换了无辜的伊菲革涅亚。他们没有从中得到任何启示，依旧想用无辜者的鲜血为自己的航程开路。这次轮到她可怜的妹妹波吕克塞娜。波吕克塞娜慷慨赴死，面朝下含怒扑敌人在坟上，好像要加重对方身上土地的分量*。神明默许了她献祭生命发出的诅咒，阿开亚人却茫然无知。

有人在大声催促。卡珊德拉赶紧蹲下来，用碎布包了一点掺有她妹妹鲜血的泥土，小心把它藏在了怀里。她最后看了一眼故土的废墟，被人推搡着上了船，和其余分配给阿伽门农的特洛亚妇女一起，被塞进阴暗潮湿的船舱底层。船启航了。她们大多数是第一次也是最后一次离开家乡。有人还无法停下哭泣，有人因为颠簸开始呕吐。最底下的船舱本就散发着朽木的霉烂气息，现在愈发让人难以忍受。这就是她们奴隶生活的开始。

卡珊德拉闭上眼睛，不去看眼前的狼藉。她们的命运早已被注定。她随着父亲在城墙上迎接春风得意的帕里斯归来的时候，已经看到了伊利昂变成断壁残垣的光景。她发出过警告，但阿波罗早已使她的预言无人聆听。即使这样，只有当越来越多同胞的血液渗入脚下的大地，她才能感到真实国破家亡的恐惧。她把手伸进怀里触摸吸食了她妹妹血液的泥土，眼前浮现波吕克塞娜扑到利剑之前的决绝神情。她仿佛听见波吕克塞娜的呼唤。来吧，姐姐。到我们这边来，到父亲、哥哥们、众多同胞们在的地方来。你要抛下养育你的伊利昂，在陌生的宫殿为敌人服务吗？来吧，与战争一同死去，用死亡结束这一切吧。

但是我们的敌人还没有收到报应。她这样想着，进入了梦乡，意外地没有做噩梦。

再次睁开眼的时候，一双明丽的眼眸正盯着卡珊德拉。卡珊德拉记得每一个的特洛亚人，但眼前是个陌生的少女。女先知一眼认出了雅典娜女神，她低下了头，轻声呼唤女神的名讳。雅典娜伪装成的特洛亚少女轻声开口，话语却充满力量：波塞冬掀起了巨浪，忒提斯闭上了眼睛。阿开亚人踏上了比过去的十年战场更残酷的旅程。而俄琉斯的儿子埃阿斯，你的敌人，我们的敌人，已经被我的闪电击沉，葬身鱼腹。

”那么，公主。你觉得阿开亚人的主帅阿伽门农应该迎来怎么样的结局？“女神的声音转而肃穆，仿佛正端坐在神庙的宝座上，赐予卡珊德拉也一瞬间生杀予夺的权力。

卡珊德拉正要开口，舱门突然打开了。阿伽门农的随从径直走到卡珊德拉身边，抓着她的手臂把她拽起来带走。她回头寻找雅典娜，发现女神已经用迷雾罩住了自己，跟在后面，只有她能看见。也许这预示着此行仍旧是安全的。

士兵把他带到了阿伽门农的房间。房间里胡乱堆着各种她熟悉的东西，明晃晃的烛火刺痛了她不久前才习惯黑暗的眼睛。身披复杂织物长袍的主人转过身来，端着她父亲的黄金酒杯：”海风带来许多不幸的消息。愤怒的大海卷走了我们许多兄弟的生命。不敬神的人，俄琉斯的儿子埃阿斯罪有应得。但是余下的人,尤其我的人民又是其中是最敬神的族群，在旅行的开始就做了十足丰盛的献祭，在旅程的结束也将会献上对神的敬意。”

“不管你是俘虏还是公主，你首先都是阿波罗的女先知。我们的航行是否会继续顺利？我们的妻子和儿女是否能安全等待他们远归的丈夫顺利回家？现在我是你的主人，告诉我神的启示。“

卡珊德拉露出了讥笑：”阿开亚人没有他们自己的预言家卡尔卡斯吗？况且我虽然是个预言家，阿波罗早已诅咒我，没有人会相信我的预言。”

阿伽门农倨傲地回答她：“判断预言是否值得相信是主人的问题。”

卡珊德拉再一次笑了，她突然明白自己早已获得启示。“你的妻子勾结了你当作兄弟对待的人，占据了你的王宫和财富。你的鲜血将染红你最珍爱的宝座。你的儿女被亲生母亲抛弃，只能为你日夜哭泣。“这一切都是不惜献祭自己女儿的侵略者罪有应得。

但是阿伽门农没有听到她的预言。女神堵上了他的耳朵，又扰乱的他的心智。他听到了自己想要的完美答案：神仍然眷顾于他。他是迈锡尼所出的最伟大的征服者，将永恒受到人民和亲人的崇拜。

雅典娜示意卡珊德拉不用再理会沉溺于幻想的国王。没有人拦着她们，她们走到了甲板上，并排站着。今夜没有月光，只有咸腥的海风，或许那来自于故乡。

“粉碎阿伽门农的舰队就像驱散云雾一样容易。”雅典娜挥挥手，夜雾一下散去，露出纯白的月光。

“可船上其余的同胞们是无辜的。”

“我会把他们送到附近的岛屿。”

“失去了亲人和家乡的人，在哪里不是失魂落魄地活着呢？“卡珊德拉看着前方，凭借月光望向伊利昂曾经的方向，“我想看到的是阿伽门农悲惨的死亡。”

女神笑了：“他会的。”

”我还愿永远不踏上仇敌的土地。“卡珊德拉突然想到了什么，转过头来，也许是生命中第一次正面回应神的目光：“如果 **我** 死了， **我** 能否依旧见证阿伽门农的覆灭？”

女神没有说话。

但是卡珊德拉明白自己已经得到了她要的答案。她久违地露出了舒展的笑容，身体向前倾倒，手里紧紧握着着沾有故土和亲人之血的破布，就这样直接坠入了大海。

月光映照着看不到边际的大海，仿佛可以延伸到世界的任何地方，连结生灵与死者，从地平线起始的阿特拉斯，沿着冥河渗透到最深处的塔尔塔洛斯。

***

甲板上空无一人，只有那位明眸的特洛亚少女。她久久伫立，不发一言。直到终于有士兵发现了她：“你在这里做什么？回去！”但他马上看见了她的脸，转而露出谄媚的笑容：“先知卡珊德拉，统帅给您安排了单独的房间。”

少女冷笑一声，跟着他走了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> * 来自塞内加的《特洛亚妇女》


End file.
